Shadow Creatures
The Shadow Creatures are mysterious beings most well known for their attack on the earth of Universe 1954. Appearance They look like that-----------------------------> Credit to Scoobydooman90001 for the design. Thanks dude. History Universe 1954 Little is known about The Shadow Creatures. No one knows where they came from, or what they are. What is known, is what they want. The Shadow Creatures want nothing more than total chaos, death and destruction. Their goal is a simple one, but they are very effective at. So, they reeked their havoc on the poor Earth of Universe 1954. They invaded that earth, attacking all in sight, manipulating others, destroying families, and lives. From what we know, beings of light are the only thing that can defeat them, and as such the Ultras have been very effective against them. The Shadow Creatures also caught the attention of that earth's Kaiju. This is when they revealed the true extension of their ability to posses other beings. One by one, many Kaiju fell to their grasp. Some resisted, others were overtaken by the darkness, some embraced them. Their rampage across the Earth of Universe 1954 continued until their final defeat at the hands of Godzilla and firends, the Ultra Brothers, and Ultraman Saga. The Shadow Creatures seem to have been eradicated from Universe 1954 completely. Universe 986 A few of The Shadow Creatures came through a wormhole to Universe 986. They possessed T-Rex's brother Rick, who harnessed their power in order to become Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge FMK: The Movie Though the Shadow Creatures themselves didn't appear in this story, a hybrid kaiju named Shadow Gas did. Abilities * Movement. The Shadow Creatures appear to have no concept of gravity. They move around as they please * Speech. The Shadow Creatures have shown the ability to speak, usually when possessing a host. * Possession. The Shadow Creatures can take over the bodies of other beings, usually changing their skin to a pitch black to signify this transformation. * Flight. Due to their aforementioned form of movement, the Shadow Creatures are technically capable of flight. * Tentacles. The Shadow Creatures can create tendrils out of their bodies to grab opponents and attack them. * Honing Beacon. The Shadow Creatures can hone in on a potential host or their brethren at will. * Disguise. Some Shadow Creatures can disguise their possession of a being via removing the usual traits of a possession for a limited time. * Host killing. The Shadow Creatures can kill their hosts at will once possessing them. * Constructs. The Shadow Creatures can use their dark body masses to create constructs such as the aforementioned tendrils and other weapons. * Intangibility. The Shadow Creatures can make themselves intangible at will. Weaknesses * The Shadow Creatures are naturally weak to light energies and beings of light. Known Possessions Universe 1954 * Shadow Kiryu * Shadow Jet Jaguar * Shadow Gigan * Shadow Varan * Shadow Hedorah * Shadow Taro * Dark Ghidorah * Shadow Baltan * Shadow Mechagodzilla 2 * The Dark Destroyer * Shadow Godzilla * Various humans Universe 986 * Shadow Dark T-Rex The Edge FMK: The Movie (As Shadow Gas) * Various Universe 1000 Kaiju * Various humans Trivia * The Shadow Creatures were somewhat based on Void Gas. * FMK the movie is the only time they were used outside of Universe 986 or Universe 1954. * The Shadow Creatures are not to be confused with the Shadow People from the Oh Pi universe. Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Universe 1954 Category:Kaiju Category:Shadow Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Villain Category:Genderless Category:Entities